Honey is Sweet
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: Carlos was cooking dinner for Kendall, until a jar of honey spilled all over him that made a sticky mess. Kendall knew how to remove the honey. KENLOS


Ciaossu Rushers!

This my first Kenlos fic... Kendall is the seme and Carlos is the uke. If you don't know what Seme and Uke, Seme is the manga/anime term for the dominant partner in homosexual relationship while Uke is the manga/anime term for the submissive one or the bottom. This fic is actually base on a douinshi.

Carlos: What am I the bottom in this relationship?

Joshua: Because your the ultimate uke...

Carlos: What's uke? is it good?

Joshua: _Seriously..._ Never mind just greet our fans and the disclaimer plzz...

Carlos: Okay! Big Time rush doesn't belong to him, I wanna say hi to CUTE CARGAN LOVE, emo-rocker 101, TeddeyLP and EveryDayImBTRushering.

* * *

Title: Honey is sweet

Summary: Carlos was cooking dinner for Kendall, until a jar of honey spilled all over him that made a sticky mess. Kendall knew how to remove the honey. KENLOS

Rating: M

It was 7:00 pm, usually at this hour means its dinner time. At 2J it was supposed to be Taco Night but James suggested that they should try the new sushi restaurant down at the corner of the street next to the Palmwoods. Logan, James, Katie and Mrs. Knight decided to get some sushi, however Carlos and Kendall declined because Carlitos' Kenny can only be fed with home-cooked meals cooked by Carlos himself. Well at least for the night.

In the seemingly quiet apartment 2J, Kendall was sitting at the island, waiting for Carlos to finish cooking. Oh how he like watching Carlos cooked with his violet tank top, his black jogging pants with an orange apron with a frilly pattern at the edges while stirring on his food on the saucepan. The blond teenager fantasizes when Carlos was cooking for him, but in this fantasy; He's only wearing an apron on, no clothes on him. Showing off his sexiness; Kendall has a perfect view of his ass, those well-defined nipples underneath the clothes surface. Sadly, he's fantasy ended when his face landed on the island, the elbow that was supposed to be supporting his face must've fallen asleep. Curse that numbness…

"Carlos…Is it ready yet?" Kendall whines with a chin on top of the counter, showing a tired look. The stomach grumbled proved it's point.

Carlos took a small sample of his dish and gave a small taste. "Don't worry Kendall, It's almost ready." Carlos announced with a smile while holding a ladle. "It'll be perfect after I put a bit of honey." Carlos added while reaching the top shelf where the honey is placed. He jump to reach the top shelf, he hit the jar of honey with his fingers, but the jar span around until it reaches the edge of the covers and the jar fell with the lid open.

SPLAT!

The sound of jar clattering alarmed Kendall from his state of hunger.

"Carlos!"

"Oww…" Carlos winced in pain, drenched in honey all over him, his hair, his face, his clothes, everything is drench in honey, and some drops of honey even began to drip from his hair. The jar just simply roll passed by the Latino. "The honey spilled…"

"Are you okay Carlitos?" Kendall asked worriedly at his boyfriend. "This honey was so expensive too… Mrs. Knight is gonna kill me," Carlos whined as he began licking his honey-drenched fingers.

'Shit…' Kendall cursed himself. He didn't anticipate that this would happen; The Latino looked even sweeter than before. However, Carlos made it worse when he continues licking the honey off his finger; Kendall swallowed his saliva hard. For every lick that Carlos made, the more aroused he gets.

The blond teenager violently shook the feeling away as he grabbed Carlos' arm. "Carlos, you need to clean up, before the honey hardens." Kendall ordered, trying to escape his serious sexual frustration.

Carlos smiled. "Does Kendall want to taste?" The smaller boy offered his honey drenched fingers to the taller teenager.

Kendall looks at the smaller boy's hand. Its glistening honey, the sweet temptation awaits upon a first lick. He tried to fight back. But Carlos' cute looks and sweet honey drenched all over him. Man, he's like a cute puppy wrapped like a cute tie.

The blonde teenager hesitates, wherein to give in and satisfy his sexual frustrations or might end their loving relationship with his Carlos; he decided when he grabbed the honey drenched hand and began licking the honey off of him.

"Haha, Good isn't it?" Carlos laughed while Kendall concurred. The honey was sweet and flowery that must be clover honey.

Kendall continued licking the gold sticky substance off the Latino's fingers. HE had to admit it pretty sweet. Carlos felt strange, every time he licks the sensitive flesh between his fingers. He shivered and grew weaker. HE felt like his tongue can drain his strength away.

"Kendall, could you stop?" Carlos said weakly, Kendall stopped licking and looks at Carlos with a raised eyebrow.

"I felt…kinda…strange…" The Latino whimpered as he felt shivering due to the unusual sensations he felt either he's getting uncomfortable with the licking or he felt that he was getting aroused by his boyfriend. Kendall retreat his tongue.

After a few minutes of licks, Carlos can feel the honey inside his clothes, he can even feel some honey getting inside his underwear; He's clothes are getting stickier by the minute. "Man, I'm taking this off." Carlos took of his purple tank top and stop halfway, thus revealing his creamy brown skin, his well-defined abs and those slightly erected nipples. The Latino ceased his movements when Kendall reached for the honey on the floor that would be enough to satisfy his 'hunger'.

"Kendall, Stop reaching for the honey and Help me here…" Carlos whined like a child. But Kendall ignored him. "Help me~~"

"Huh?" Kendall just opened the sticky lid revealing a half honey. The blonde teenager dipped his fingers in the jar, revealing honey drenched fingers with a smug plan look on his face. The Latino looked at Kendall with an innocent look.

'Kendall's plan face, He never uses that look not unless he has a plan.' Carlos thought with a slight suspicion. 'Could it be…'

"Umm, Kendall. What are you doing?" Carlos asked an innocent question, even though the already knew what was going.

"I'm gonna teach you what happens, If you play with your food." Kendall smirked evilly as he leaned closer to Carlos.

He applied his honey drenched fingers at the smaller boy's nipple, Carlos groaned while chewing his bottom lip, trying to resists the moans that were so desperate to get out.

"Kendall…Stop it…ngh, you're making it worst." The smaller boy pleaded the blonde teenager to stop applying honey all over his stomach. But Kendall keeps adding more honey.

Once he's finish, He set aside the honey; Then proceeds licking the smaller boy's body causing him to moan blissfully. Kendall smirked evilly; Carlos' moans were music to Kendall's ears, He wanted hear more. His tongue proceeded from the abs to Carlos' left nipple and gave it a small bite.

"Hyahh!" Carlos responded Kendall's bite with a moan. A long and loud moan.

The blonde teenager covetously sucked the nipple harder, earning him a sweet taste of honey and the natural taste of his boyfriend. After finish sucking both nipples that left a bluish-red bruise for a while.

Kendall stood up as he began to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his zipper, his jeans fell on the floor revealing his black boxer briefs, Carlos was stunned when he saw his boyfriend's inner wear, they usually cuddle together with their pajamas; Kendall smirked evilly as he stripped off his black boxers revealing a seven inch cock, Which find Carlos find a bit shocked.

He didn't notice that he was pouring honey on his length. The blonde grinned lustfully. "Look at that? What a waste…"

Carlos didn't knew what to do, HE was busy admiring that taller boy's length and then he leaned closer as grab the honey drenched length as the smaller boy began licking the length upward till he reaches the sensitive head that made Kendall shudder.

"Kendall's cock looks dirty now," Carlos said while covetously licking the mess. "I can even taste my Kendall," Carlos added, He took the blonde teenager's length and swallowed and the entire thing.

Kendall shuddered as he felt the warm mouth around his length, the smaller boy felt Kendall shudder; He smiled deviously as he pick it up a notch. He began to suck Kendall's length as the older boy moan blissfully. Feeling his load about to lose it.

The blonde teenager never felt this pleasure in his entire life. HE absolutely can't wait for his length to be inside his boyfriend; Carlos never did such vulgar activity in his life. He is way too innocent to be immersed in such vulgarity. Although, he seems to be enjoying sucking his boyfriend's length, either he is immersed in the honey or he really is losing it.

Kendall was so close, but he didn't want to release it just yet, He wants to unloads himself yet, he wants to unload himself inside his Carlos.

The blonde teenager pushed Carlos away as he felt Kendall's length with a 'POP'. He landed with a 'THUD'.

"Kendall what are you-" The Latino was cut off when Kendall removed the jogging pants, along his boxers in a single pull. The he threw the pants across the room. Carlos shivered upon the direct contact of cool air into his skin.

Kendall reached for the hone, dipped his fingers into the jar and poured the rest of the honey all over the Latino's body and threw the jar away. His hands reaches down to the smaller boy's ring muscle, HE puts a finger to the muscle making Carlos hissed in pain.

He notices the pained expression that Carlos was making. He leaned closer to his ear, gave it a small lick in the outer lobe. "Relax Carlitos…" When Carlos hears the voice of his boyfriend, he breathes in deeply as he starts to ease the pain.

The blonde teenager added another finger inside him, finding the spot that would make the Latino see stars, would make him moan his name, would make him cum.

"Ngh… stop teasing," Carlos moaned while his grip on Kendall's shoulder tightens, wishing that he would be inside him, thrusting.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Kendall whispered as he retracts his fingers out of the hole as he applied honey on his length, making sure it well-lubricated.

He positioned himself to have a better shot, without warning, Kendall inserted his length inside Carlos, Making the Latino arched his back and scream in pain; However, Kendall cover his mouth, leaned closer to his ear.

"I don't want you to moan yet, I want you to 'feel' it," The blonde teenager whispered sexily as he licks the earlobe, making the smaller boy shudder.

Then the blonde teenager started moving with a hand on the smaller boy's mouth. Until the head was the only thing on left inside and then jabbed himself in, Carlos moaned even with a hand on his mouth, who would've thought that Carlos was this sensitive? Carlos shuts his eyelids, feeling the pleasure traveling his body,, coursing through his veins with pure ecstasy. However his subconscious kicks in, warning him about something.

The Latino began to say something, but Kendall's hand was making it incoherent for him to understand, so he remove the hand from his mouth, this allowing him to speak.

Carlos panted, "The honey was getting in, and I think we should stop this,"

Kendall's eye grew wide when his boyfriend said 'and I think we should stop this' It means to cease the pleasure that they're both receiving? Is it me or Carlos isn't ready for physical intimacy.

Pissed off, the blonde teenager pinned the smaller boy down at the hardwood floor, as he had a malicious, smug look on his face.

"Don't just say, 'We should stop' I'm going to fuck you clean," Kendall said lustfully that made Carlos froze in fear, the taller teenager began thrust himself harder and faster.

"Ahh!?" Carlos screamed on top of his lungs, Feeling Kendall's length inside him getting deeper, as he hugged him tighter earning him a moan from Carlos.

"Damn it, you're so tight." The taller teenager moaned.

"Harder~! Faster~!" The Latino begged in a high pitched voice.

Kendall smiled at Carlos' request as he obliges himself to pick up the pace. Doing it harder as he did request. The smaller boy moaned even louder, when Kendall's length was actually stabbing him in and out. The taller teenager notice there is a pool of honey in the smaller boy's sternum that made Kendall hatched an idea.

"Look at that, you have a bit of honey on your chest." Carlos ceased moaning as he looks at his chest, he looked up to his boyfriend with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not going to stop until you are licked clean," The blonde teenager leaned to Carlos' chest and began licking him, Making Carlos shudder and moaned louder. The combination of Kendall's length inside him and Kendall's moist tongue was enough to drive him insane.

The taller boy continued thrusting himself making the smaller boy whines and wince in total bliss, Kendall really enjoyed his meal; Carlos moans, whines, his delicious milk chocolate skin, his 'sweet' being and let's not forget he was drench in honey: Making him even sweeter to Kendall.

"Nghh…I'm so close…" The Latino quivered as he felt his so close tightening his grip in his legs.

"Me too…"

After few thrusts, both they moaned their names. Kendall releases his seed inside Carlos, marking him as his, while Carlos release his seed on his creamy abs, while some of it went on his chin. They panted for their breathe as Kendall collapsed on top of Carlos, But Carlos didn't mind the pain, while Kendall didn't pull away; He wanted to be connected with his boyfriend. The taller teenager cupped the smaller teenager's cheek as he pulls him into a kiss.

'I love you, Kendall.' Carlos thought as he wrapped around Kendall's shoulder.

Few day later…

Kendall and Carlos were inside the bathroom. It's a good thing the shower curtain separates them otherwise; Kendall's sexual hunger might assault Carlos again into a hot steamy shower sex.

Kendall was sitting in the toilet, waiting for Carlos to finish bathing. He's wearing a serious look , while rethinking things.

'Hmm, what should I do now?' The blonde teenager questioned himself. 'Ever since Carlos said that, I've been sexually frustrated,' he buried his face with his palm in shame. Remembering what Carlos said to him.

'Let's do it again sometimes,' Carlos said with a smile.

'Cursed that cute smile of his,' the blonde teenager sulked in his own weakness.

Figures, Carlos' charm points was his signature smile that make girls scream their throats out, not to mention his charisma makes him a 'People Person.'

Kendall bit his thumb, trying to fight his urge to attack his boyfriend. He's busy fighting own battles.

Carlos looked at his boyfriend with a smug grin on his face, he disguise it with his usual innocent face.

"Umm…Kendall?"

Kendall ceased biting his thumb; look at his Carlitos, "Yeah?"

"Umm…Where's…"

"If you're looking for the towels, there under the sink,"

"Not that,"

"Hm?"

"Does Kendall want to join me?" The Latino's offered innocently making Kendall dead panned. It looks like it's time for Carlos to make his move. He has tongue sticking out from his mouth meaning it's his turn to shine.

* * *

Well' that's probably it. I'm planning to make a angst fic, It's still needs more work. I also invite everybody to read my new long-term BTR fic: A Certain Epic Silver Gun. Their's slight Kenlos... But the story is OOC be warned... You may not get it at first but by you'll slowly get it by chapter.

Please feel free to leave any comments, compliments, and criticisms to improve.

See ya next Time Rushers!


End file.
